A dreamy Adventure
by 90sfan94
Summary: A play i wrote freshman year of high school for a writing class, it's based off the Super mario Bros 2. Storyline


"A Dreamy Adventure"A Play By Nahla Othman

Characters

Tristan- 18 years of age. He enjoys adventures, and hopes to find a new place to explore. He's been exploring various places since he was three years old. He lives happily with his brother, and hangs with his girlfriend every now and then.

Voice- He has an unknown age, his main authority is to help Tristan explore "The Land of Dreams', and defeat the evil King Geno. The Voice is Tristan's aid and shows no sign of caring in the beginning but throughout the play they start to get a long.

King Geno- He has an unknown age, he is the ruler of Subcon. He has no feelings what so ever towards anybody, all he cares about is himself. He plans to rule all over the world after he is done ruling with Subcon.

Noah- 18 years of age. He is Tristan's younger but slimmer brother, actually twin brother. Noah is known for his "smarts", and his goal someday is to get out of his brother's shadow, and to be known for something big.

Faith- 18 years of age, she is Tristan's girlfriend. Faith, just wants the relationship with Tristan to last. She shows a lot of care towards Tristan. He doesn't seem to care as much as he is always exploring new places. Faith would do anything to stay with the love of her life, and someday she'll start exploring throughout the world with Tristan.

Nathan" 18 years of age, Noah's best friend, when he's out of high school he's leaving to become a scientist.

Peasant

Fairies

Setting

Through the lands of Subcon aka "The Land of Dreams", and through Tristan's hometown, Emerald Paradise.

Time

A whole evening through the next day until sunset.

Scene 1

(Sounds of Thunder can be heard from the outside. A young man, in his late teens, is walking through the wet cold fields of a stormy afternoon. He spots the cave, and becomes curious. He enters the cave, while in the cave he finds a stick, and a lighted torch, he takes the stick and burns it, now he starts his adventure)

Tristan

This place is awesome! I wish I could live here!

(Stops, and looks through his bag until a beautiful well hand made, gold locket appears of his sight)

Tristan

(puts the locket around his neck, and grabs it).

I've always enjoyed, adventures, and hanging with a group of kids, just like in movies. I always wanted to live in a fancy world, so I can become what I always wanted to become, an actor. When I do become that actor, I could leave my girlfriend.

(stops)

Tristan

I wish my English teacher would allow us to go on a field trip, cool like this. If we did we could find amazing things, but unfortunately life is plain unfair.

(Continues walking, then he sees something that catches his eye)

Woah! What—What are these? There- Stairs? Why are stars just sitting in the middle of a cave? I wonder if they lead up to something? Maybe- Just maybe- My life long dream of becoming an actor? I-I'm so going to tell everyone about this cool cave, I hope- just hope, I can find something cool. I could be the coolest senior ever, exploring through a new land… Maybe, Yeah that's what these stairs would lead too… A NEW LAND!

(walking after 20 minuets and grabs his Ipod)

I wonder what song would be good for an adventure, hmm let's see "Thriller" by Michael Jackson? Or maybe "We are the Champions" By Queen? Ah, I have the perfect Song, "Eye To Eye" from a "Goofy Movie"? Nah, wait the perfect song, "Eye Of The Tiger" by Survivor!

(starts singing)

" Risin' up, back on the street Did my time, took my chances Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet Just a man and his will to survive"

(makes a sudden stop)

Man this is such a good song, nothing beats the classic songs from Rocky, which is the greatest Movie of all time! Woah, I think this is what the stairs were taking me too? I am so curious to open the door… I think I should grab my video camera, and then I could tape my reaction?

(Starts going through his bag until his cam corder pops out)

Yes, this is going to be cool, I'll just hit record now.

(starts using sarcasm)

Woah I wonder, what this door leads too? I wonder if it's my chance to become what I always wanted to be? An Actor…. Maybe that's it, my acting dream is under way!

(slowly opens the door)

"Oh my god"!

Scene 2

(As the curtain opens, the young boy aka Tristan, just opened the door. Now as a curious young fellow, he wonders what is inside the door? As he was correct it was what he suspected a new land)

Tristan

(Gives a look)

"Where—Where—Am i? Am I in heaven?"

Voice

"Welcome to Subcon, The Land Of Dreams"!

Tristan

"What do you mean The Land of Dreams"?

Voice

"Subcon, is—Well was The Land of Dreams"

Tristan

"What do you mean was The Land Of Dreams?"

Voice

(Gives out a long sigh)

"Well, Subcon was in peace until, King Geno took over"

Tristan

(looks attentive)

"Wow, I love that name Geno cool!"

Voice

"Poor Unfortunate Soul"

Tristan

"Nice Little Mermaid reference, it's a tad old school say 1989, but still that's pretty cool anyway"

Voice

"Your getting off topic, let me finish." "The Land of Dreams has been a peaceful place, which everyone loves, until the evil King Geno, took over and made everyone miserable and depressed".

Tristan

"You do know, the name Geno is from the Super Nintendo game, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the seven stars?"

Voice

"You do realize that you're the chosen one".

Tristan

(Singing, We are the Champions)

"We are the champions"…

Voice

"I don't see how your girlfriend stays with you, your pretty annoying, for the chosen one you must defeat the evil King Geno for taking over Subcon, I will be your aid, do you take this challenge?"

Tristan

"Hey nobody talks trash about Faith, I love her deeply and I will continue to stay with her until I propose to her and that is going to be at my prom". "I do except your request, so how am I supposed to defeat this Geno guy"?

Voice

"With Vegetables of course" "The Evil king hates vegetables, and that's his weakness if you defeat him you'll be crowned king of Subcon come on your training begins now".

Tristan

"Sweet being king Is better then anything let's go our adventure begins right now'!

(exit Tristan) Scene 3

(When the Curtain opens, you see Tristan walking around exploring the land of Subcon, and it seems like he's talking to himself what is he really doing out here"?

Tristan

E.T. phone home, E.T. phone home, Ouuuuch!

Voice

Where is that from it sounds so familiar like I actually heard it before?

Tristan

Steven Spielberg's E.T. which was one of his most top grossing films, E.T, was released in 1982, and has been a beloved classic ever since it's debut.

Voice

You do know quiet a lot about theater, and other stuff, but may I ask you one question?

Tristan

(sarcasam)

Oh why not, people think I'm weird because I am talking to something I can only hear, oh that's not weird at all?

Voice

Why are you doing horrible in history class, but you know everything about celeberties, and movies?

Tristan

Well, I have a D average in that class, and I'm just lazy you know what I mean?

Voice

You should be heading towards the castle?

Tristan

Where is it?

Voice

Over, there in the beautiful horizon.

Tristan

Let's go now!

Voice

All right!

Tristan

I'm one more step closer of becoming king of Subcon "The Land Of Dreams"! Scene 4

(The Curtian opens, in King Geno's palace. He seems to be talking to, a servant, let's see what they are talking about).

King Geno

I am hungry! I demand food, where is my food you countless Peasant!

Peasant

(Sighs)

King Geno, please don't scream, your blood pressure will go up, it's not that healthy especially for you?

King Geno'

(bursts out in tears)

I don't, care! I am hungry! I dont know why I let you free! I demand for my soup!

Peasant

(Rolls her eyes)

You're a spoiled brat, you know that I don't know why I even listen to you)

King Geno

(gives a long sigh)

When I want something, I get it that's the rule! I am the King of Subcon, and I think I deserve something to eat!

Peasant

(examines the room, then sighs)

Listen, calm down I'll get you your food, don't worry no vegatables right?

King Geno

Yeah no vegatables, especially Turnips, they're so disgusting!

Peasant

Okay, I'll bring you your food don't be such a cry baby

(exits)

Tristan

(lying on the ground)

Wow, this place is amazing, I wonder if this is even a dream, is it a real dream?

Voice

What do you mean?

Tristan

I meant, that it's too good to be an adventure.

Voice

Oh, that's what you meant I don't know why your chosen to defend our lands?

Tristan

I believe that's the castle to the evil King huh?

Voice

You have a good sense for a keen eye?

Tristan

Let's go I bet you that King Geno, will be so surprised I even made it this far?

Voice

Oh he'll be surprised, he'll be really surprised.

(exit)

Peasant

Just to show, King Geno a lesson I'm putting Vegatables in his soup, especially Turnips, since he really hates Turnips.

(exits the room to serve the king).

Scene 5

(The King is impatiently waiting for his dinner, he wonders what is taking the beautiful peasant so long)

King Geno

Where is my good peasant?

Peasant

(Pesant mumbles to herself in while enterting the room)

Good evening your royal highness, are you happy? Here's your dinner, here's your napkin, is there anything else you might need?

King Geno

(Starts examining the soup. Then takes a sip of it)

Hmm, it's pretty good, something is very different? What did you put in it?

Peasant

(sarcasam)

Oh you, know everything you like?

King Geno

Everything I like are you sure?

Peasant

(mumbles something)

Vegatables

King Geno

(Jaw widens open, and he drops his spoon)

Vegatables! You know I hate those nasty things! Why would you put them in my food, from all the people in this palace! Are you trying to kill me!

Peasant

You're a big jerk, you do know that I hope something bad happens to you, I feel sorry for anybody that falls in love with you!

King Geno

Like you?

Peasant

I was wrong for falling in love with you, you're a jerk I hate you for that!

King Geno

Guards take this peasant away!

Guard

Yes sir!

Peasant

I hope you are punished you're a terrible person!

King Geno

Be gone with her have her killed immeditley!

(Guards exit)

Scene 6

(The Curtains open with Tristan almost near the castle until he makes a sudden stop)

Voice

Why did you stop?

Tristan

(Looks at a picture of Faith)

I—don't know why

Voice

What's wrong?

Tristan

I miss—I miss—Faith!

Voice

Your girlfriend? Didn't you two get into a fight before you came here?

Tristan

Yeah I know, but I love her deeply, and I would do anything to stay with her?

Voice

Young love, it happens so fast but then the two go their different ways?

Tristan

I love her, though… I miss… I miss…

Voice

Why did you choose her though she isn't that perfect?

Tristan

At first, I felt sorry for her, since she wasn't the most popular kid; nobody would talk to her or anything.

Voice

Alas, young love… Then why did you choose her?

Tristan

I said before, I felt sorry for her, I asked her out when I was a freshman, and then I realized she was perfect for me.

Voice

Then, I believe you should propose to her, I mean it would be nice to be with the one you love, but you do realize if you marry her you will have to face her every single day?

Tristan

I believe Faith, wants to go to college, so if I do propose at Prom, and if she says yes then I will marry her, but I'll wait till after she graduates from College.

Voice

I know, she would probably say yes but I'm not really expecting it from her Tristan…

Tristan

Let's change the subject though, I—I want to finish the adventure so I can go home and see her.

Voice

That's fine by me; you should be getting home anyway.

Tristan

(Gets up, and walks up to the castle)

Voice

Are you sure, you're ready?

Tristan

Yeah, I am I know I'll be able to defeat the King!

(Tristan enters the castle)

Scene 7

(The Scene begins young Tristan entering the castle, as he doesn't know there are many traps along his way)

Voice

Are you ready?

Tristan

(Sighs)

Yeah, I know I am ready I, Know I will be able to defeat the King Geno, I can't wait to meet him.

Voice

I don't know why you would want to meet him, he is a very mean and selfish man, he doesn't care for anything, and all he wants is everyone to listen to him.

Tristan

Dude! This king is like me, I hope I meet him someday, well actually I am.

Voice

You do realize you're in HIS castle, and after all you are going to meet HIM!

Tristan

(Continues walking forward until he gets caught in a trap)

What the heck is this?

Voice

(begins laughing)

I see you fell in one of his traps? It's pretty common for young teens to fall In traps?

Tristan

(squirms around)

How am I supposed to get out of here? Oh I know, If I could get my pocket knife!

Voice

(Laughing)

How are you going to fit your hand in your pocket if you cannot move?

Tristan

(Reaches his pockets and grabs his pocket knife)

See I told you!

Voice

Yeah you did come on!

Tristan

Is this the door?

Voice

Good Luck, Tristan.

Tristan

Hey, if I don't come out alive.. I just want to say thanks for helping me through my journey, you mean a lot to me.

Voice

No problem, we had our differences but we sure got a long quiet well.

Tristan

(gulps)

Wish me luck

Voice

Good Luck Tristan… You will sure need it.

King Geno

Who Dares enter my castle?

Tristan

My name is Tristan, I am here to defeat you.

King Geno

(laughs)

Nobody has ever defeated me in 18 years because of nobody knowing my weakness!

Tristan

(laughs)

Well, I know how to defeat you!

King Geno

(rolls his eyes)

Yeah, right how?

Tristan

(starts going through his bag)

Oh I wonder what this is? Hmm… It smells delicious?

King Geno

(gives a look)

What is it?

Tristan

Yum, my favorite Vegtable, Turnips!

King Geno

No not that! Anything then that!

Tristan

Take that!

King Geno

Noo! yOu will get my revenge! Noooo!

Tristan

Yeah right we'll see about that.

(exits the room)

Scene 8

(The Curtain opens, with the young hero, walking towards the back room after defeating the King)

Tristan

I can't believe, that was an awesome battle, I wonder what's going to happen? Now… Huh, what's this thing? It looks like I can pull it?

(Pulls the plug thing)

Woah!

Fairy

Thank-you for restoring the land of Subcon to peace, we are greatful you worked this hard to defeat the King, we thank-you.

Tristan

(sighs)

Don't I get a reward for this?

Fairy

(laughs)

Yeah, your know welcome to come and go from your land to here.

Tristan

Bye!

(exits)

Fairy

He's a brave kid

Tristan

(wakes up)

Huh? A dream? That can't be, this was way too real to be a dream? Why…it was so real

Noah

Noah! Your awake you've been out for three days!

Tristan

What do you mean?

Noah

You were knocked out by the school bully, because you refused to give him your Ipod.

Tristan

It was all a dream?

Noah

I don't know what your talking about, but everyone is worried about you?

Tristan

Hmm… Hey Noah, can you tell the guys, plus my girlfriend to meet me by the field later on?

Noah

You mean at sunset?

Tristan

Yeah…

Noah

See you then

(exits)

Tristan

I know, the cave is real I remember everything it was so real.

Noah

So yeah guys, Tristan wants us to meet him by the fields at sunset.

Faith

Tristan's awake, that's great!

Noah

Get Nathan, and meet me at the fields.

Tristan

(looks at his watch then the sunset)

Come on guys!

Faith

Your alive!

Tristan

Hey Faith….

Nathan

What's up…

Tristan

I was talking to Faith, I'm fine though…

Faith

What did you want to show us?

Tristan

Ah! It's here!

Noah

What do you mean? I've been in this cave many times?

Faith

Same here….

Nathan

Me too…

Tristan

Have you ever explored the whole cave?

Faith

No…

Nathan

No…

Noah

No…

Tristan

I'll show you come on!

Nathan

I don't know what's different about this cave, something seems different from last time I visited it?

Tristan

Look!

Nathan

Stairs?

Faith

What are they doing in the middle of a cave?

Tristan

That's what I thought myself in the beginning when I saw them, but trust me they lead to something good I promise…

Noah

How long did you say these stairs are?

Tristan

I don't know, maybe 20 minuets you'll be surprised, expect the unexpected

Faith + Noah + Nathan

(all sigh)

Tristan

See, the door?

Noah

A door in a cave?

Faith

Woah, I wonder what it leads too?

Nathan

I'm very curious

Tristan

(Slowly opens the door)

Nathan

Woah!

Noah

Wow!

Faith

Where are we?

Tristan

"Oh my god my dream was real!

(all exit)


End file.
